I Miss You
by Idiotheque
Summary: Quand Rachel manque énormément à Santana. Pezberry.


**Voilà mon premier Pezberry. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, donc c'est complètement nouveau pour moi. Ce pairing est quand même assez … particulier, et, il faut bien l'admettre, assez improbable. Mais j'ai adoré écrire ce One-Shot, et je retenterais volontiers l'expérience. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)**

**Disclaimer : Dois-je vraiment dire encore une fois que je ne possède pas la série ? Oups, bah je crois bien que je viens de le faire …**

* * *

Tourner en rond. S'asseoir. Se relever. Tourner en rond, à nouveau. S'ennuyer.

Santana Lopez n'aimait pas la solitude, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir abandonnée. Or, c'était précisément ce qui était en train de se passer. Ou presque. Fort heureusement, sa solitude n'était que temporaire. Mais tout de même …

Était-il possible pour un être vivant de s'ennuyer autant ?

L'hispanique en doutait. Elle en venait même à éprouver de la compassion pour les fleurs que Rachel lui avait offertes quelques semaines plus tôt. Vivre sans pouvoir bouger ni parler, pour au final finir fanée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre lui apparaissait comme la plus atroce des visons. Santana se jura mentalement que, désormais, elle prendrait la peine de réfléchir sérieusement avant de refuser d'accompagner Rachel à New York.

_Encore une heure._

Dans une heure, Rachel serait de retour.

Rachel qui partageait désormais sa vie. Rachel qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Rachel qui l'énervait parfois tellement qu'elle n'hésitait pas à la menacer de mort. Bien sûr, l'hispanique n'était jamais sérieuse quand elle disait cela. Si, vraiment, Rachel devenait totalement, complètement, irrémédiablement ingérable, il suffirait à Santana de se débrouiller pour que sa petite amie se retrouve « accidentellement » aphone. Oui, c'était sans doute une bonne idée.

_Une demi-heure._

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Santana se demandait si elle de devait pas faire un peu de ménage. Histoire de rendre le retour de sa petite amie plus ...agréable. Elle oublia rapidement cette idée. Rachel adorait se plaindre. Alors, plus l'appartement serait en désordre à son retour, plus elle serait satisfaite. Logique.

Ou peut-être que Santana avait tout simplement la flemme de le faire, ce ménage.

Elle allait prendre un sacré savon. Et en plus, elle commençait à penser comme un homme. Décidément, la solitude n'était vraiment pas bonne pour elle. Pourtant, Rachel se n'était absentée qu'une petite semaine. Juste pour passer voir Kurt à New York. Une semaine qui avait parut tout de même extrêmement longue à l'hispanique. À croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans cette insupportable, trop bavarde et, il fallait l'avouer, très talentueuse petite brune.

_Vingt minutes._

Bordel. Est-ce que l'horloge se moquait d'elle ?

- Pourquoi ? Gémit l'hispanique. Pourquoi est-ce que temps passe aussi lentement ?!

Un détails la frappa alors.

Il fallait qu'elle passe récupérer Rachel à l'aéroport. Et il fallait qu'elle se mette en route _maintenant_.

- Et merde …

Elle allait sans aucun doute être en retard. Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa ses clefs, puis couru à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Elle mit le moteur de son véhicule en marche, pestant mentalement contre le monde entier. _Comment avait-elle pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?_

- MAIS AVANCE, CONNARD !

Les fameux embouteillages Californiens. Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait les détester. Ils avaient l'art de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve.

- OH PUTAIN ! JE VAIS TE …

Santana préféra ne pas finir sa phrase, et prit une grande inspiration. Inutile de se mettre en colère pour si peu. Il restait encore dix minutes. Et avec un peu de chance, le vol de Rachel aurait du retard. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait même de l'avance, pour une fois.

Et comme si la chance était avec elle, elle réussit enfin à sortir des embouteillages, et continua ainsi son chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport.

_Deux minutes._

Elle se gara, puis couru à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'intérieur.

_Une minute._

Rachel était déjà là.

_Cinquante secondes._

Merde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

- Mon vol avait un peu d'avance, coupa la petite brune avec un sourire.

L'hispanique hocha simplement, la tête, puis reprit son souffle en massant son point de côté. Et dire qu'elle était une ancienne cheerio … à cet instant, elle avait un peu de mal à y croire.

- Désolée d'être en …

- Retard ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Rachel se hissa alors sur la pointe de ses pieds, et embrassa rapidement sa compagne. Celle-ci répondit volontiers à son baiser, trop heureuse de la retrouver et de ne plus être seule.

- J'espère au moins que je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manqué !

L'hispanique ne répondit pas.

De toute façon, la réponse était plus qu'évidente, non ?


End file.
